


Flight to Freedom

by Missiruka



Category: Jane Eyre (2006), Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - All Media Types, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë, Wide Sargasso Sea - Jean Rhys
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missiruka/pseuds/Missiruka
Summary: This short piece is inspired by the books: Jane Eyre and Wide Sargasso Sea.





	Flight to Freedom

_“Bertha!”_

 

             She heard _him_ cry out her name. The name she hated. One her father gave her in hopes to make her more English. More like him. Why didn’t they call Antoinette the way her mother called her before she disappeared? Antoinette made her feel like a beautiful, unearthly creature of her childhood dreams. A creature able to fly across oceans, deserts, and mountains. She would be able to fly back when she lived with her parents, her brothers, and nurse in the whitewashed big house. To play among the tropical plants of her mother’s garden and walk in the white sands of the West Indian sea at twilight.

 

_“Bertha, come away from the ledge!”_

_He_ cried out to her again. Or maybe she could go back with _him_ to their Spanish villa on a green covered hill by the turquoise sea. They would ride their horses at high tide and make passionate love on hot Caribbean nights. Just the way they used to before _he_ locked her away _his_ English castle. There would be no bleak English weather would separate them. They would return to where they belonged. Where she belonged. She could be rid of the English Bertha and become the beautiful and mysterious Antoinette once again. The woman that he loved. That everyone loved. She would fly back to the West Indies and transform herself back into Antoinette.

           She decided that she was going to keep the English Bertha. Bertha can help get rid of her father, her treacherous brother and him. Her father and brother would pay for what they did to her and not for helping her when she needed them the most. They left her to be whisked away from her beloved home to a cheerless country across the vast ocean. They would pay and so would he. The only problem was how to get wings. Wings aren’t naturally part of the human form.

_“Bertha, please come away. I beg you!”_

          She smiled her best smile. _He_ was now reduced to begging her not to leave _him_ in _his_ English castle. Alone. Her smile became a grin. She laughed. But how to fly home? She had no wings like the birds that sang outside her window or the creatures of her childhood dreams. How does one get wings? But how she be so blind? She laughed again. She could simply grow them like the creatures did. Antoinette felt two large wings spring from her back. She turned around and saw the wings. They were large, gossamer white and there were two of them, of course. She giggled. All she needed to do was put one foot in front of the other and she would be on her way back through time to happiness. To when she was loved and worshiped not locked away in _his_ castle tower like some madwoman. She was now free.


End file.
